In core wires such as wire harnesses used for communication wiring of vehicles, the surface may be covered for the purpose of electromagnetic wave shielding or the like. Conventionally, a thin metal film is used for such covering.
However, there is a problem that cracks tend to occur when the metal film is folded or bent to be wound around the core wire. Furthermore, there is a problem that the metal film tends to peel off from the core wire due to the shape restoring force of the metal film.
Meanwhile, in Patent Documents 1 and 2 shown below, a plated nonwoven fabric obtained by performing metal plating treatment on a nonwoven fabric is disclosed. Patent Document 1 discloses that a plated nonwoven fabric can be used by being wound around a wire bundle. Patent Document 2 discloses that an adhesive may be laminated on the surface of the plated nonwoven fabric.